If I could change history
by ThePhantom'sApprentice
Summary: What happens when the Schyler sisters meet some peculiar soldiers, and fall in love. Will it be a happily ever after? Or will they be left heart broken on what's to come?
1. Chapter 1

Angelica's POV

"Angelica!" Eliza, the eldest of my four younger sisters, called, "hurry up, we're going to be late."

I hurriedly tucked one wavy piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I shouted back. I looked in the mirror one last time before heading down stairs.

Eliza was wearing a light green dress that shimmered, her copper hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her almond eyes as beautiful as ever. Peggy, my second younger sister, was swaying in her purple dress, messy dark hair, pushed back falling to her waist. I was in a light red one that was my favorite, the top of my dark wavy hair was in a ponytail, the rest hung underneath it.

"Are Catherine and Cornelia coming?" I asked Eliza. She shrugged.

"Kitty! Nelia! You coming?" she yelled up the stairs.

"Well, daddy said to be home by sundown, but ok" my youngest sister, Catherine said closely followed by Cornelia. Catherine had a silver dress on, her copper hair twisted into a Dutch side braid and Cornelia in a gold dress, her dark hair loose and in ringlets around her shoulders.

"Come on then!" Peggy shouted.

"Margarita, relax" I say, slipping into older sister mode.

"Angel, we're going to have fun! Breathe!" Eliza told me.

"And don't call me Margarita," Peggy says sullenly.

When we got there, I lost Eliza and Peggy but told Kitty and Nelia to stay by me, but Kitty soon got asked to dance by a guy whose name sounded like it was from Greek mythology and Nelia got swept away by some French general. I looked around and saw two men talking. One was talking a lot and the other very quiet, just ignoring the first person. I went up to them and introduced myself.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler"

"Alexander Hamilton" said the talkative one.

"Where's your family from?" I asked

"Unimportant, there's a million thing I haven't done" he replied and then went on prodding his friend "Burr! Burr! God, Burr, pay attention!"

"Huh Alexander? What do you want?" Burr said.

"This is Angelica Schuyler"

"Aaron Burr."

"It's nice to meet you, sir" I said, more interested in Mr. Hamilton. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Eliza.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered in my ear.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me" I said, dismissing myself.

"Hey, that one's mine" Eliza told me while pointing at Hamilton. I looked at her for a second. Her eyes were just helpless.

"Ok, just wait over there" I told her.

I walked back to the boys.

"Follow me." I said to Hamilton

"Where are you taking me?" He asked

"I'm about to change your life"

"Then by all means, lead the way"

I lead him over to Eliza who immediately jumps up.

"Elizabeth Schuyler it's a pleasure to meet you" she says.

"Schuyler?" he asks, looking towards me.

I nod "my sister"

"Thank you for your service" Eliza buts in.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." He says smoothly. Almost too smoothly. I narrow my eyes. Oh well. Eliza is 20. She can take care of herself.

I smile, say "I'll leave you to it," and walk back to Aaron.

"So you're a daughter of Philip Schuyler?" Aaron asks.

"The oldest. My sisters are: Eliza, who is now dancing with your friend." Aaron laughs at my look of disapproval. "Peggy, Cornelia, and Catherine. People have called me, Peggy, and Eliza the Schuyler sisters because we are the ones usually seen in public. Cat and Nelia are too young to be seen in public unless all five of us are together. And that almost never happens because me and Eliza stick together, Peggy's a loner, and Kitty and Nelia stay together." I tell him.

"Would you care to dance?" he asks, surprising me

"Of course" I said as the next waltz started, he took my hand and guided me to the dance floor.

 _Hi! So this is my first fan fiction. I hope to add more to it when I have time. So if I haven't updated in a while then I'm probably busy with school and that stuff. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to coment on what you think will happen._

 _-ThePhantom'sApprentice_


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron's POV

"Burr, I thought you weren't coming" I heard Alexander Hamilton come in, with his friends, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan. I just grunted. My sister, Theodosia, dragged me here so she could "commend the brave soldiers on their duty to America." Theodosia-talk for "I'm going to go dance until sunrise with random soldiers, and you can not and will not stop me otherwise I will rip your throat out."

"Monsieur Hamilton, the Schuyler sisters are here!" Lafayette said. I looked over to where he was pointing. I saw two girls with copper hair and the other three with dark brown hair. The oldest appeared to have dark brown hair and was in a light red dress. She was talking to two younger girls, one of the redheads and one of the darker haired girls.

"I'm going to ask that one out to dance" Mulligan said, pointing at the younger, copper haired girl.

"I'll come with you, her sister is very- how you say-pretty" Lafayette says, Laurens having already slipped away to terrorize the ladies. I caught him dancing with a rather lovely young lady in a purple dress. My eyes slipped back to the woman in light red, now sisterless and-

"So all of the boys are trying to catch Schuyler sisters, -well there are two more Left and we are still-and we are just standing here talking-" I zoned out again. I was thinking about being at home, reading, when I felt something prodding me. Hamilton. Of course.

"Burr! Burr! God, Burr, pay attention!"

"Huh Alexander? What do you want?" I asked, annoyed

"This is Angelica Schuyler" he introduced the red dressed woman who I had seen earlier.

"Aaron Burr"I say.

"Its nice to meet you, sir" she was clearly more interested in Hamilton. I inwardly sighed. Of course. Then her sister popped up behind her and whispered something in her ear. She made her excuse and walked away with her sister.

"What do you think?" Hamilton asked me.

I shrugged, "you probably have better luck" he laughed at my remark.

"So you do like her?" he teased

"Never said I didn't"

Then, Angelica came back.

"Follow me" she said to Hamilton, they walked away. I watched as she introduced him to her sister. After a minute or two she walked back.

"So you're a daughter of Philip Schuyler?" I ask.

"The oldest. My sisters are: Eliza, who is now dancing with your friend." I laugh at her look of disapproval "Peggy, Cornelia, and Catherine. People have called me, Peggy, and Eliza the Schuyler sisters because we are the ones usually seen in public. Kitty and Nelia are too young to be seen in public unless all five of us are together. And that almost never happens because me and Eliza stick together, Peggy's a loner, and Kitty and Nelia stay together." she tells me.

I was at a loss for words, she was beautiful. Trying not to make a fool of myself I asked her to dance.

"Would you dance?" I say, a look of surprise swept her face.

"Of course" she said surprising me. As the next waltz started, I took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

 _Yay! Another chapter out! I, again, hope you all liked it._ Trying to post more chapters so, hang in thare. Thank you for all the nice comments that you have shared. They keep me going!

-ThePhantom'sApprentice


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelica's POV**

I was nervous, strawberries kept falling out of the basket I was carrying. I was meeting Aaron's friends today. Surprisingly, all of my sisters were invited. We had to convince our father that we would be home by sundown.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked me, I nodded and kept walking.

"I can see John!" Peggy ran ahead with Cornelia and Catherine close behind.

"Do you know exactly why we agreed to this?" Eliza whispered to me.

"You know a lot more about Mr. Hamilton then I do about our house," she playfully shoved me at my remark.

"Look, it's not my fault that he writes to me."

"Yeah, every night." Eliza began to blush. I smiled, knowing I got her.

"Oh, stop it" she briskly walked past me to Mr. Hamilton. "Good day, Alexander."

"Oh, on first names are we?" I whispered to her.

"Shut up. Go meet Mr. Burr. I saw you dancing with him a week ago" now it was my turn to blush.

"Fine," I walked over to where Aaron was standing, away from the group.

"Miss Schuyler, it's good to see you," Aaron said

"And you too" I replied.

"What's for lunch?" the guy who Peggy was standing next to asked.

"Well, I bought strawberries and Eliza made a cake," I say.

"Wait, so you're Alexander Hamilton, and of course I know who you are Hercules, but who are the rest of you?" Catherine said.

"Aaron Burr"

"Alexander Hamilton"

"John Laurens"

"Hercules Mulligan"

"Just call me Lafayette"

"And you girls are…" Aaron asked.

"The Schuyler Sisters, I'm Angelica"

"Eliza"

"And Peggy"

"And Cornelia"

"Catherine"

"Ladies to you!" Alexander toasted us, afterwards kissing Eliza.

Peggy slipped over to me "Did he just do that?" she asked

"I think so" I was as stunned as my sister.

Eliza and Alexander broke the kiss. Eliza looked around. "What?" she said blushing scarlet.

And Alexander just smiled and pulled her in for another one.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hamilton, that would be enough." I said. He looked into Eliza's eyes before delicately kissing my sister's hand, nodding. He was blushing too.

I felt a presence next to me. It was Aaron.

"You said you had cake?"

I stifled a giggle. "Eliza?" I interrupt them. "Do you have the cake?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that. It's over there" she gestured vaguely to a covered basket she had tossed aside when she went to greet Mr. Hamilton.

"Eliza, could you stop staring at Mr. Hamilton like you are a little lovesick and eat?" said Nelia.

Her comment made Mr. Laurens laugh so hard he tripped over the basket of strawberries and fell face first into, the now pile, of strawberries. He came up with his face full of strawberry juice which caused Peggy to laugh so hard she fell over, but luckily, Laurens caught her.

"Don't want you to end up with your pretty face messed up, little lady" he said.

"Awwwww!" Kitty and Nelia said at the same time.

"Oh stop it," Peggy blushed.

I looked at Cat and Nelia, "cut it out you two" I had a hard time not laughing though.

"I'm not a 'little lady' Mr. Laurens"

"Oh call me John." Laurens interrupted

"Well then, John," she mimicked, "you have a little something on your face" she gestured to his whole face. Everyone started laughing at Peggy's swift comeback.

"Come here little lady" he said entirely disregarding her earlier instructions and kissed her. When Peggy pulled back, her face was covered in a red syrup.

"Peggy!" Eliza said "Why are you kissing him?"

"Eliza, shut up" she snapped, "You just kissed Mr. Hamilton. Stop being a hypocrite"

"Oooooooo" all the men, excluding Aaron, exclaimed.

"So can we, or can we not have the cake?" he asked instead.

We all sat down to eat. In the middle of a slice of cake, Mulligan asked me, "if we all call you 'Little lady' do we get the same response as your sister?"

I smiled "I might punch you."

"Nevermind," Mulligan backed off quickly.

"Well then" Aaron said putting down his slice of cake, "what do we call you? 'Cuz Miss Schuyler is going to get confusing quickly."

"I just prefer Eliza" Eliza responded, shrugging.

"Kitty"

"Peggy!" She had a huge grin on her face.

"Nelia"

The thought struck me that the only nickname I had was Angel, which was Eliza's nickname. "Angelica's fine"

"shall we play a game?" Eliza asked once the cake was finished.

"what game?" Mr. Hamilton asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Eliza suggested, a smile on her face.

"Why not?" Aaron said, looking at me.

"I'll go first" Peggy called she turned to Mr. Laurens, "truth or dare?"

He smiled, "truth"

"Hmm. Do you like me?" she asked.

"Yep" he replied and Peggy kissed him.

"My turn!" Eliza said and turned to me "Truth or dare?"

I thought she was enjoying this too much "Uh, dare." I reply.

"I dare you to kiss Mr. Burr" I glared at my sister and turned to Aaron.

He was smiling at me, I realized that everybody was staring at the two of us.

"Go on, do it!" Eliza coaxed. I rolled my eyes and leaned in kissing Aaron. It actually wasn't awful.

"Now it's my turn" I turned to Mr. Hamilton, "truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare" he said excitedly.

"I dare you to pledge yourself to my sister" his eyes widened at me.

"W-what?" He said, stuttering

"You heard me. Eliza is my sister. I need to know that you will care for her."

"Angelica," Eliza protested.

"I dared him to. Anyways, how do you think I'd feel if I caught him cheating on you. You are my younger sister. I would do the same for any one of you." I looked all of my sisters in the eye.

Hamilton looked at Eliza, "I will always love you, and on my own life I will protect you."

"Awwwwww" Kitty and Nelia said again.

"Girls" I warned, this time not bothering to try not to laugh; they were like Siamese cats.

"I guess it's my turn" Aaron said. "Truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Why is everybody asking me this?" I complained. "Fine. Truth."

"Do you like me?"

"Answer Angel!" Eliza clearly knew I would procrastinate.

"Angel. I like it" Aaron muttered. I flushed.

"Yes I do" I finally admitted. He smiled, pulled me close and kissed me. He tasted like cake.

"I love you, Angel" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too"

 _so I_ _don't_ _know where this is going... but I hope you like it! There was a lot of kissing in this chapter *the realization*. But I do remember someone asking about Peggy/John so I hope they like what I did._

 _-ThePhantomsApprentice_


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron's POV

I lean in to kiss her. I can't help it, she's so beautiful and funny and wonderful. I couldn't help but fall in love. Her lips were soft.

"I love you, Angel" I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" she pulled back at her remark, which left me stunned. She laughed at me, "you have a cake mustache"

I crossed my eyes trying to see what she was talking about. I must have looked even more ridiculous, for at that moment everyone began to laugh.

"Let me help you" Angel took out a napkin and wiped under my nose. I had a feeling the boys would not let me forget her action.

"My turn" Lafayette said stumbling over his English. He turned to me, "truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

He suppressed a smile, "do you think she helped you because she loved you? Or that she thought you were a kid?"

"Have you been practicing that phrase?" Hamilton asked smiling.

"no" Lafayette said shaking his head.

I opened my mouth but Angel answered for me. "I believe that should be asked to both of us." She turned to me, "what do you think Aaron, do you love me?" Unable to come up with words I simply nodded. "Then I love you too."

She kissed me again.

"Ok my turn!" Nelia says. She turns to Lafayette and says "truth or dare"

"Dare" he says on command.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here" he hesitates. Angel stiffens.

He looks at Nelia, "you are more than pretty, you are beautiful" he kissed her.

"Awwwww" Kitty says. "Oh wait, that didn't work."

I saw Angel facepalm. I smothered a laugh. I would too, those two are a handful. Although, Theodosia's a handful too. I totally understand. Sometimes it felt like I was the men's babysitter. Hamilton is immature, Laurens is just plain reckless, and Mulligan and Lafayette always seemed to be singing.

"Is it my turn?" Mulligan asked, Cat nodded. "Ok, ms Eliza, truth or dare?"

She leaned toward Mulligan, "dare." She said it with such confidence I would of thought she was about to slap him.

He looked taken back, "alright, I dare you to tell everyone here, your deepest, darkest secret"

She glared at him before answering, "fine, I ran over a dog while horseback riding once."

"not expecting that" Angel muttered.

"Do I go now?" Cat asked. Everyone nodded. "cool" she turned to Peggy, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"kiss someone besides your date" Peggy immediately got up and walked over to Eliza. She gave her older sister a kiss on the head, and walked back to her spot.

"do you girls normally play truth or dare?" I asked Angel.

She smirked, "nope." Angel said popping the 'P'. "Special occasions only."

"and are we considered special occasions?"

"What do you think," she said. I chuckled and kissed her.

"Has everyone gone?" Eliza asked

"I haven't!" Laurens said jumping up. I shook my head at his reckless action.

"then go ahead Mr. Laurens" Angel said.

"Alexander" he started.

"dear God." I heard Hamilton mumble.

"truth or dare?"

Hamilton shook his head, "Truth."

John smiled, "what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

"that I call you guys my friends."

"Alex!" Eliza scolded.

"what?" Hamilton protested, "have you met the guys?"

Laurens paused before erupting with laughter. Mulligan and Lafayette joined in and I held back a snicker.

Angel turned to me, "is this what normally happens?"

I nodded, smiling at her astonished look. "All the time."

"My god"

"Wait," Hamilton said, "I didn't go."

"Then go Alex" I said annoyed.

"Truth or dare," he said, turning to me.

I sighed, "Dare."

"Bring out the pie!" He told Mulligan. Mulligan came back with a pie covered in frosting. "This is a frosting pie." Hamilton told me, "I dare you to stick your face in it."

"Out of curiosity, were you already planning to put this on my head?" I asked as I took the pie from Mulligan. Hamilton, Mulligan, Laurens, and Lafayette nodded.

"You are a very strange bunch" Angel pointed out.

"Well, here goes nothing" I stuck my face into the pie. Frosting clung to my cheeks and forehead.

I brought my head back up and licked my lips. "you just put frosting in a pie tin. Didn't you?" The boys nodded while trying not to laugh.

I saw Angel pinch herself to stop herself from laughing with everyone else. She smiled and bit her lip at a last attempted to stop herself from giggling.

"It's fine you can laugh" I said

"I'm not laughing at you" she explained, "I'm laughing at the fact your friends brought a pie to smash in your face." Angel fell back from laughing so hard.

I thought about this. It actually is very funny, that they went through all this just to prank me. I started to laugh too.

Angel's laugh was beautiful. I reached over and kissed her, spreading frosting all over her face.

"Awwww" Kitty and Nelia said for a fourth time.

Angel pulled back, "you two are getting very annoying."

"That's our job" Kitty started

"Because we are your younger sisters." Nelia finished her sentence.

"That I believe is true" I added, "younger sisters can be annoying. But they're still family." I smiled at her.

"Strong words." Peggy said "but the sun's going down and our father said we have to be home by sundown."

"Daddy doesn't need to know" Angel said smirking.

"Oooo" the boys, including me, said in unison.

"B-But" Peggy stomped her foot, "If we get in trouble I'm blaming you."

"Do you really want to leave me?" Laurens wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, but those two" she pointed to Eliza and Angel, "have gotten me in trouble for things they are responsible for."

"If your talking about last week" Eliza protested, "then, we told you that you could go."

"But I still got in trouble."

Angel rolled her eyes, "if you want, you can take Kitty and Nelia home, and explain to father that we refused to leave."

"And if you leave, we'll tell daddy you kissed John" Eliza said, blackmailing her.

"That means you won't see me either" Laurens said.

"Why is the whole world against me?" Peggy complained

"I think it more, that they're trying to convince you to stay," I replied. Peggy glared at me.

"We are" Angel soothed. She turned to me and mouthed 'thank you.'

"But we aren't, because we wanna stay" Kitty said. "Wait. That didn't make any sense." Mulligan laughed.

"Well, I'm blackmailing you" Eliza said.

"I would have never thought" Hamilton said, "that you would say something like that."

"Well I'm a very determined woman, and it's best you remember that." she replies.

"I will," he replies and leans in and kisses her.

"Awwwwww"

"I swear, one more time and you are going home." Angel said.

"Burr" Hamilton held back a laugh, "you still have frosting on your face."

I picked up the pie tin that still had frosting in it and flung it at his face. Bullseye.

He removed the tin and looked at me, "oh it's on Burr." It picked up a hand full of frosting. But instead of throwing it at me, he rubbed it on Eliza's cheek.

"Alexander!" She said pushing him over. "Wait we only have one frosting 'pie'"

"That might not be true" Laurens took out another pie and pushed it into Peggy's face.

"John!" She roared. Oh no. She took the mess off her face and slammed it into Laurens' hair.

And so it went, with everyone throwing pies until Peggy said "Our dad is going to be looking for us. We should probably go."

"we have pie all over us" Angel pointed out, "what's our story this time?"

"We got attacked by flying pie" Kitty suggested, "it's not too far from the truth." The others shrugged.

"Hey."I caught Angel before she left. "Same time, same place, tomorrow?"

She smiled at me"ok, ."

 _Aww, Burr's in love! I have a quick question, what is a better ship name? Burrgelica? Angeliburr? Me and my friend are fighting over it, so I wanted the worlds option. Well I, again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for all the sweet, and love comments. I couldn't ask for anything better._

 _love, ThePhantomsApprentice_


	5. Chapter 5

_*squeels* I'm so excited for this chapter!_

Angelica's POV

I think about what he said. How am I going to sneak out? Maybe I can strike a deal with Eliza. I just don't know.

"Hey Angelica. What did Burr say to you?" Kitty asked

I blushed "ah, it was nothing"

Peggy scooted closer to me with interest, "I don't think that's what he said."

"Yeah, and if you don't tell us, we will tell dad that you kissed him" Eliza blackmailed. Again.

"Eliza" I groaned "fine. He said 'same time, same place tomorrow?'"

"Ooo" Eliza nudged me, "are you going?"

"If you can help me out" I whispered back to Eliza.

"you're gonna owe me."

"How much?" I sighed

"If I ever need to sneak out too, you have to help me"

"fine, it's a deal. God you're annoying"

"I think we already established that's it's little sisters jobs to be annoying."

"So I'm literally the only sister who can't use that excuse?"

"Yeah!"

I shook my head. Maybe sneaking out to see Aaron would not be the best idea. I'll do it though.

We continue walking. When we get home, our dad was waiting. "Where have you girls been?" He asked not bothering to look up from his book.

"We lost track of time" Eliza quickly answered, "how was your day father?" She continued sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow, "it was good, Elizabeth. Why are you covered in frosting?"

Me and Eliza exchanged glances.

"We got attacked by flying pie" Kitty giggled.

"Angelica" he looked up at me, "what does your sister mean?"

"She means, boys threw frosting pie on us." I explained.

"And these are the soldiers you were meeting?"

"Yes."

"Go get changed, Dinner is in a half an hour."

"Yes papa" The five of us shuffled up to our room.

"That couldn't have gone better" Eliza said when we reached our room.

I laughed, "surprisingly. Especially when I mentioned it was the boys who did it" I paused, "I wonder if we'll be able to see them again?"

"Well at least you will" she teased, swiftly walking past me.

"Elizabeth Schuyler!"

"Yes, my dear sister?"

"You are so infuriating!"

"I know, my sister, I know. How many times have you said it?"

"Countless times"

No one had spoken. We were all sitting down for dinner, but no one had said a word.

"So girls, how was your day?" Mom asked

"It was fine, Mother"

"What did you do?" she asked

"Walked around, that sort of stuff."

All of a sudden, a letter came.

"It's addressed to Peggy!" Eliza said in surprise.

Peggy seemed to glow as she delicately opened the crisp envelope. "Can I be excused?" She asked not looking up.

"Sure, but what are you so excited about?" Mom said

She looked up blushing, "Nothing."

Mom looked like she didn't believe her but let her go.

"She's lying, mother" Kitty said.

"I know, Catherine." She responded smiling.

"May I be excused?" Me and Eliza asked in unison.

"Fine."

When we got to Peggy's room, she burst out the door and shoved a piece of paper in my face. I read it out loud "My dearest, Peggy,

Even though I've only known you for a short while, I believe I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"And?" Eliza prompted

"Well, I want to."

"I can tell Aaron tomorrow, so he can tell John." I said

"Wait, you're not against this?" Peggy asked.

"Well, it clearly makes you happy," I said

"And if he hurts you in any way, I'll tear him apart." Eliza said in all seriousness.

"God, Liza stop with the threats." I said noticing this was her fourth threat.

"Blackmailing and now this."

"What?" She said in defense, "it's 1780."

"Well, we love you, and want you to be happy. An older sister's jobs are to protect our younger sisters." I looked at Eliza, "maybe a little too protective" she shrugged

"You're my little sister, Pegs, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"Girls?" Our mother appeared in the doorway, "what are all of you doing up here?"

Peggy smiled and hugged her rapidly telling her what had happened.

"Margarita! That's wonderful!" mother chimed, I think I saw a small trickle of tears come out of her eyes.

"Mom," Eliza interrupted, "you haven't even met Mr. Laurens."

"Angelica, do you approve of this man?" mother turned to me.

"He is kind and will care for her. I approve of Peggy marrying him." My own eyes began to fill with tears, and I found myself crying along side my mother.

"Then he is perfect for my Peggy." she pulled the three of us in for a quick hug before speaking again. "But he must still ask father before I give my final word."

"We should probably go back to diner" I pointed out.

The four of us laughed, "we probably should."

 _*minor freak out* I AM IN LOVE WITH JEGGY!_

 _sorry about that... Sup guys! I have a quick thing to say... WHAT TIME IS IT? Ok, ok,ok, I'm back to "Normal." I just want to say thank you, to all the kinnd and sportive readers. I love reading your comments, and, please, if you have any suggestions for what I should add, let me know._

 _(Please respond with_ _ **showtime**_ _)_

 _Love,_

 _ThePhanom'sApprentice_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok, I don't know what's_** _going to happen this time... but... thank you WishIWasPeggy for telling my something was up!_

 _Enjoy the chapter!_

Aaron's POV

Laurens asking Peggy for her hand, wasn't too much of a surprise. He was falling for her, hard.

"Aaron!" I spun around to see Angel walking towards me.

I smiled at her "good afternoon, Angel."

"you're never going to call me Angelica again, are you?"

"never."

"I need to find you a nickname."

"Aaron is the worst name for a nickname." I replied helping her set up the blanket.

"True, true."

"so is Burr."

"well, you're just going to have to change your name."

"What?" I exclaimed

"You heard me."

"I'm not going to change my name just so the woman I love, can be satisfied with a nickname."

"How bout Air?" she asked

"Huh?" I asked, confused

"As a nickname," she replied

"Don't tell Hamilton about that nickname. He will call me it and say I'm a 'hot head.'"

"Oh I won't. But I'll tell Eliza" she said smiling wickedly.

"And she'll tell Hamilton, won't she? And I don't like it"

"Too bad, you're stuck with it, Air. Wait that sounds horrible! Nevermind! Abort mission! Oh! I forgot! Peggy told me to tell you to tell Laurens that she said yes!"

I blinked. "I only understood, 'air', 'nevermind', and 'Peggy'," I said in all honesty.

She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Peggy said yes to John," she started slowly, "and I'm finding you a better nickname."

"If you can," I teased her.

"I will."

We sat down and started talking about ourselves, while eating. Every few minutes, I would say something that would make Angel laugh.

She really was an Angel. Her laugh was bright and pure. Her laugh reminded me of when Theodosia was a baby, her laugh and cry would sound exactly the same.

"What about you, do you have any siblings?" She asked popping a grape in her mouth.

"I have a little sister, who is a handful" I started.

"Aren't they all" Angel commented.

"You clearly have more experience than me."

"That's for sure," she rolled her eyes and threw a grape at me.

"Hey!" I picked up the grape and threw it back at her.

"Open wide" Angel plucked another grape of the stem and tossed it at my, now open, mouth.

It bopped my nose and dropped onto my tongue. "Yeah! I caught it."

"So, what's your sister like?" she asked

"Do you want to meet her?" I asked knowing that Theodosia was most likely sleeping.

"Sure"

"C'mon then!" We took the short walk to my house and I told Angel to wait in the parlor. I silently crept to Theo's room and threw open the drapes, "Rise and shine!"

"Aaron!" She roared at me, "I'm going to kill you!"

"But I have someone who I want you to meet" I said, I called for Angel. "Theo meet Angelica Schuyler, Angel meet Theodosia Burr, my younger sister."

"Pleasure to meet you," Angel said "Aaron has said a lot of good things about you."

"You're the girl who stole Aaron's heart," Theo said with a grin on her face.

"Is that so?" Angel smiled at my embarrassment.

I face palmed, "bringing you two together was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't! Now we are friends and can annoy Aaron together!" Theodosia was jumping up and down like a small rabbit.

"Calm down silly rabbit," I said "you can go back to sleep now, I just wanted Angel to meet you."

"AA, after this, I won't be able to sleep a wink!"

"AA?" Angel asked me, smiling.

"it was a nickname I gave him when I was younger." Theodosia answers immediately.

"Stupid nickname Theo calls me," I mutter lower than a whisper "very annoying"

"Interesting." Angel gave me a sly smile.

"You're going to start calling me that, aren't you?"

"Yep, most likely."

"Won't that be fun." I said irritated.

 _Ya! THEO! so a lot of things just happened in that chapter. including Angelica getting to meet Theodosia._

 _As always, write reviews, be kind, and_ _fallow your dreams!_

 _Love from the weird person that just went very "deep",_

 _ThePhantom'sApprentice_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi!_

 _So It's like 11 o'clock right now... I_ should _be sleeping... but I'm not._

 _Anyway, WEDDINGS!_

Angelica's POV

"Are you nervous?" I asked Eliza. It was a week later on her wedding day. My second sister got married in a week.

"No." She paused, "yes." her head fell into my shoulder.

"You'll do great." Peggy promised putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It seems weird that my two younger sisters are either married, or getting married." I said.

"Oh my goodness, Liza, that's a beautiful dress," Nelia came in and said. And she was right. I had designed it, and Hercules had made it. It was, with yards of cascading light blue fabric, turning darker at the bottom. Mother had done up her hair and she was just the prettiest bride.

"Yeah, Nelia's right, Alexander will be lucky to have you." Kitty popped in.

Eliza blushed "Come on guys, you have to be kidding. Angel, you are beautiful."

I smiled, "thank you Eliza, but right now it's your wedding." I started shooing them out the door, "we have to get to the ceremony."

"Angel," Eliza took my hand, "look."

I smiled when I realized what she was looking at. Eliza was helplessly gazing at Hamilton.

I nudged her, "you can quit staring at him." I told her, "he's all yours."

She blushed and whispered back: "I thought you wanted to form a harem?"

I shrugged, "I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him."

"Ha!" She laughed. "So you still haven't changed your mind?"

I kissed her head, "he's all yours."

"You can still have Aaron." She reminded me.

"Oh, I know."

"Then you shouldn't mind me taking Alexander." She sighed.

"I never minded." and with that I walked down the procession.

Eliza was trailed by Kitty and Nelia, who held her veil.

Great. Now it was time for me to do my speech.

Of course- as always- Eliza and Hamilton are kissing. So i got introduced by a drunk-ish Laurens.

"Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about! Now, give it up, for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!"

I smiled. "I toast to the groom. To the bride. From your sister, who was always by your side. To your union."

"To the revolution!" Some men shouted back.

"And the hope that you provide." I shot a warning look at the grinned groom. "May you always, be satisfied…"

My mind raced back to the first time I met Alexander. He was handsome…

A figure slid into the chair next to me. He held my hand.

"To the groom!" I shouted more confidently. "To the bride! From your sister, who was always by your side! To your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always! Be satisfied! And I know, you'll be happy as his bride. And i know, you will always be satisfied, may you always be satisfied."

"Sorry I'm late," Aaron said as I sat down. "But from what I can tell, the bride and the groom are happy."

"Yes." I looked over at the newlyweds. "They're happy kissing."

He laughed, "wouldn't you?"

I was taken back by his comment. "I do suppose having the free right to kiss you would be rather nice." I hinted.

"Mhm." God! Sometimes he could be down right stupid! I love him! He loves me! So why won't he-

I paused myself argument and took a silent breath.

No. If he was ready, he would tell me. All I had to do was wait...

 _I love Alex and Eliza._

 _So, I was thinking "I only focus on one ship! I should give each ship their own story!"_

 _Ya... fangirl thoughts..._

 _Let me know what you think! As always, coment: tell me what you think of the content! Be awesome! Be yourself! And keep being crazy!_

 _Love from a very hyper fangirl,_

 _ThePhantomsApprentice_


End file.
